ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nemesis' Revenge
Plot Inside the Agency headquarters, Max Tennyson is making his rounds in the Holding Cells, accompanied by a young Agent, still in training. He passes by nearly every enemy of Bowman's that had been manipulated by Death Dragon. He stops at Nemevoc's cell, looking inside to find him sitting on the floor, facing the wall. (Max): Poor guy. (Young Agent): What happened to him? To all of them? (Max): A Bracarios got inside their heads. Had them fight for him. (Young Agent): That sounds very unpleasant. (Max): It looks like it was. Most of these guys just sit there, like Nemevoc here. (Young Agent): What must that have been like? (Max): The ones who talk say it's like you're awake, but you have no control over your body. Like watching a movie, but being the main character at the same time. (Young Agent): Very strange... Max walks away, signaling for the young Agent to follow. Just after they leave, Amsol- looking like a hybrid of himself and an Ectonurite. He has an Ectonurite's tail, his arms are white, like an Ectonurite, and his right hand has grown, with spikes protruding from the knuckles and large black nails coming from his fingers. He has a black, scar-like line over his right eye. Amsol grabs Nemevoc with his Ectonurite hand, and then floats under the floor, taking Nemevoc with him. Not long later, they arrive at an old warehouse. Amsol puts Nemevoc down, then reverts to his normal form, with the Osmax sparking on his chest, seemingly pulling the energy into itself. Nemevoc wastes no time walking over to a table. There is a toolbox on the table that Nemevoc opens. Inside, the Negafinity glows with purple light. The Negafinity looks just like the Infinity, but with its colors reversed. Nemevoc picks up the Negafinity, and places it on his left wrist. (Amsol): It looks good. (Nemevoc; admiring his craftsmanship): It feels good. (He raises his arm into the air and clenches his fist.) I once again have the power to kill Bryce Bowman! Heh heh... ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! A flash of lighting bursts outside his hidden home. End Scene Bowman peaks his head out from behind a Warthog. His eyes scan the area, finding to one around. Bowman's visor beings glowing, as he takes another look around his surroundings. Finding no live bodies, he stands up and makes his way toward a small building in the center of what appears to be an abandoned military base. Inside, he finds three rotting corpses, all fallen around an operating table. Bowman turns to a table at his left, finding a small vile, filled with blue liquid. (Bowman): Cortana. Cortana appears next to the vile, and looks it up and down. (Cortana): That's it. (Bowman): Great. Bowman swipes the vile up into his hand, and turns to walk out of the building. Cortana disappears, as Bowman places his middle and index fingers on the side of his helmet. (Bowman): Georgia, I'm ready for pick up. (Georgia; over the intercom): I'm on my way. Moments later, the Pelican lands, and Bowman boards it through the ramp. He sits down in his usual spot, and places the vile inside the hidden compartment in his gauntlet. Back on the Mother of Invention, Bowman is standing in front of the Director, having just handed him the vile. (The Director): Great work, Agent Bowman! (Bowman): Thank you, Director. (The Director): This will help with the research, much more than you fully realize. (He hands the vile to the Counselor, who takes it to a scientist.) I will update you later. You are dismissed. Bowman salutes the Director, then walks out. Outside The Mother of Invention, Negative Jetray rockets toward the hangar bay. He flies through the energy shield, easily, then lands and reverts to Nemevoc. He looks down at his wrist, admiring his craftsmanship yet again. Suddenly, Wash walks into the hangar, and notices Nemevoc. (Wash): How the hell did you get in here? (Nemevoc): That's none of your concern, Terran. Leave me before I am forced to eliminate you. (Wash): Yeah, not gonna happen. (He takes out his Magnum, and fires five shots at Nemevoc.) Nemevoc and the bullets are engulfed in purple light. Negative Psychophagus takes Nemevoc's place, with bullet wounds in his body. His body regenerates quickly, then he punches at Wash, his arm stretching out to hit him. Wash is caught off guard, and is struck by the attack. He flies back and hits the wall just as York and Wyoming enter the hangar. (York): Bowman? (Negative Psychophagus stretches a bandage out and flicks Wyoming back with it.) Not Bowman! York charges forward, firing shots from his Magnum. They do no real damage, as Negative Psychophagus lunges forward, knocking York off his feet with a punch. York stands up and rolls behind a Pelican for cover. (York): Backup needed in the Hangar Bay! Requesting all Agents! Negative Psychophagus pushes a Pelican over, just as a display of strength. He turns back toward Wash and Wyoming, knocking them both down with his free bandages. Negative Psychophagus then focuses again on York. He rushes forward, and throws York's cover out of the way. York has moved. Negative Psychophagus spins around, looking for York. York comes up behind Negative Psychophagus and attaches a small, blue blob of goo to his back. York dives away from a blue explosion, ripping Negative Psychophagus apart. Negative Psychophagus pulls himself together, and rapidly wraps York up in one of his bandages. Negative Psychophagus holds York over his shoulder, wielding him as a shield. Carolina, South, Tex, and North rush into the hangar, finding Wash and Wyoming knocked out cold, and Negative Psychophagus with York in his grasp. They each take out their Magnums, ready to fire. (York): Don't shoot!! He can take them like a tank. Carolina bursts into a sprint, jumping and punching Negative Psychophagus in the face. The punch knocks him back and York out of his clutches. York spins and kicks Negative Psychophagus after he lands. (York): Thanks. (Carolina): Any time. The other Agent's run in, attempting to get an attack on Negative Psychophagus. Negative Psychophagus twirls, whipping his fingers and free bandages to strike his oncoming attackers. They each take the hit, but are relatively unharmed. Tex kickflips Negative Psychophagus, which sends him into South's side kick. This sets him up to be uppercut by North, and hammerfisted by Carolina. Negative Psychophagus lies there on the ground for a second before chuckling. He stands up, facing the Freelancers. (Negative Psychophagus): You all put up a good fight. I can see that you have great skills. However... (He hits the Negafinity on his shoulder, and is absorbed by the purple light.) Negative Heatblast takes Negative Psychophagus's place. (Negative Heatblast): None of that compares to the power of the Omnitrix! (He generates a fireball in his hand and tosses it at the Freelancers.) The fireball causes an explosion that sends them all flying backward. Tex is the first to stand back up. (Tex): Come on! We can handle this creep! The Agents rush in together. Negative Heatblast hurls a stream of fire from his hand, swiping his hand across the hangar to hit all the targets. (Negative Heatblast): Ha ha ha ha ha! You can't hope to defeat me! All the skills you've obtained are only useful against the powerless! (He backflips onto a crate behind him, then hurls streams of fire all around the hangar, exploding random grenades in crates and forcing the Freelancers to dodge all over the place.) Ha ha ha ha ha! End Scene Bowman wakes up to the sound of explosions. He leaps out of bed and over to the armor coming out of the wall. His armor forms over him quickly, just as he takes off running. Bowman rushes down the hallway toward the Hangar Bay. (Bowman): Cortana, what's going on? (Cortana): I'm not sure. Give me a minute to scan the ship's security systems. (Bowman): I might make it there before that happens. As if on cue, Bowman turns a corner and is just in front of the door to the Hangar Bay. (Bowman): Don't even worry about it anymore. I can't waste time. Bowman runs to the door, and places his ear on it. (Negative Heatblast; muffled): … All the skills you've obtained are only useful against the powerless! (There is a slight pause.) Ha ha ha ha ha! Bowman rushes through the sliding door, and sees Negative Heatblast standing on a crate, launching streams of fire all over the hangar. Bowman activates the Infinity, and slams it down. Big Chill bursts into the air from the green light. Big Chill drops down in front of Carolina, who was shielding her face with her arms. Big Chill takes the blast of fire, cringing only a little. (Negative Heatblast): Ah! The main event! (He hops down from his crate, and walks toward Big Chill.) (Big Chill): Leave them alone, Nemevoc. They have nothing to do with you! (Negative Heatblast): That's where you're wrong. They're your friends, which means they have everything to do with me! Negative Heatblast hurls a stream of fire from his hand at Big Chill, who counters with a beam of ice from his hand. The streams deadlock, steam rising into the air and water falling from the center. Big Chill nudges Carolina with his foot, and she rolls as he becomes intangible. Negative Heatblast's fire goes straight through him, striking the wall behind him. Big Chill takes flight, then breathes an ice beam down onto Heatblast. The ice melts almost instantly, but it gives Big Chill the chance to hit the Infinity. Water Hazard drops out of the green light, and blasts Negative Heatblast with a stream of water. Negative Heatblast falls to the ground in pain. Water Hazard stops, waiting for Negative Heatblast to make a move. Negative Heatblast jumps backward while hitting the Negafinity. Negative Diamondhead slides to a halt, then fires shards at Water Hazard. Water Hazard hits the Infinity, as it appears, and transforms into Hercules, who takes the shards easily. (Negative Diamondhead): Quick on the trigger, I see. (Hercules cringes slightly.) Ha ha ha! Good. It's good to see you have gotten over your silly quest to save everyone. What after Death Dragon killed your girlfriend, you must be tearing yourself up inside! Hercules yells as he leaps forward and punches Negative Diamondhead across the face. Negative Diamondhead is pushed back, but is able to recover quickly. He hits the Negafinity, while watching Hercules come crashing down at him. The Negafinity evolves, then a purple wave of energy flows over Negative Diamondhead. Negative Diamondhead's chest expands slightly, and his arms elongate. His hands become pincers, and his shoulders grow large spikes. His pants, boots, and shirt colors flip, as the spikes on his back extend and two smaller spikes grow on his chest. A purple burst of light emits from the Negafinity when the transformation is done. Negative Ultimate Diamondhead catches Hercules' punch on the way down, and throws Hercules back. Negative Ultimate Diamondhead looks at his hands as he shifts them into regular hands rapidly, as if he were a more fluid alien. (Negative Ultimate Diamondhead): This is truly fascinating. (He shifts his hands back into pincers.) I have not had a chance to use this Ultimate form. Hercules stands there, astounded. Negative Ultimate Diamondhead whips his arms out, stretching them toward Hercules. Hercules takes a punch, but is thrown back, the strength of the attack surprising him greatly. Hercules stands up, and blocks another punch from Negative Ultimate Diamondhead. This one does less to him, which allows him to rush forward. He is taken by surprise when the other fist collides with his side, tossing him off his path. Negative Ultimate Diamondhead laughs. (Negative Ultimate Diamondhead): This is truly incredible! I have never felt so powerful! Hercules stands up once again. He smirks. (Hercules): That makes sense, seeing as you always get beaten. Negative Ultimate Diamondhead frowns, then launches a fist up into Hercules' chin. Negative Ultimate Diamondhead continues extending his arm, pushing Hercules up higher. Negative Ultimate Diamondhead extends his legs, raising himself upward rapidly. He then slams his arms into Hercules, throwing him down as Negative Ultimate Diamondhead extends his arms to push Hercules into the floor. Negative Ultimate Diamondhead returns to his normal shape, and places his hands on his hips, laughing. (Negative Ultimate Diamondhead): It looks like I won't be the one beaten this time. Hercules smirks slightly, then lifts himself up with his main arms, and uses a smaller arm to hit the Infinity, as it appears on his chest. Echo Echo takes his place, and clones himself into ten. (Echo Echo): No mercy! (Negative Ultimate Diamondhead): My thought, exactly! Negative Ultimate Diamondhead fires crystal rods from his chest, destroying the Echo Echo clones, who all failed to dodge. (Echo Echo): Okay, plan B. He hits the Infinity, and it evolves. As the green wave of energy flows over his body, Echo Echo grows. His whole body stretches and becomes a dark blue metal. He grows small, black and blue speakers in his arms, legs, chest, and hands. A burst of green light emits from the Evolved Infinity when the transformation is done. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Ultimate Echo Echo! Ultimate Echo Echo raises his hand toward oncoming crystal, being projected from Negative Ultimate Diamondhead's body. Ultimate Echo Echo releases a sonic wave from the speaker in his hand, shattering Negative Ultimate Diamondhead's attack. Ultimate Echo Echo then fires another blast of sonic waves, totally shattering Negative Ultimate Diamondhead's body. The shattered crystal only remains there for a second before a burst of red light engulfs the room. All the crystal is gathered up, and Nemevoc lies where Negative Ultimate Diamondhead was, the Negafinity's faceplate turned red. Ultimate Echo Echo reverts to Echo Echo before reverting to Bowman, in a flurry of green light. Bowman walks toward Nemevoc, as he tries to activate the Negafinity. (Nemevoc): NO! Why isn't it working?! (Bowman): You ran the battery out, dipshit. Using Ultimate Forms takes a lot out of the Infinity, just imagine what it does to a cheap knock-off. (Nemevoc): “Cheap”?! He rushes toward Bowman, who takes a step to the side, but leaves his left leg out to trip Nemevoc. Bowman grabs Nemevoc by his shirt, and lifts him up. (Bowman): Guess where you're going? (Nemevoc): I refuse to give you the satisfaction of answering that question. (Bowman): Works for me. (He headbutts Nemevoc, knocking him out cold.) I'll contact the Agency. They'll take care of him. The Freelancers exit the Hangar, leaving Bowman with his knocked-out victim. THE END. Characters Heroes *Bowman *Washington *The Director *York *Wyoming *Carolina *South *Tex *North Villains *Nemevoc *Amsol A.I. Units *Cortana Minor *Max Tennyson *Young Agent *Georgia *The Counselor Aliens By Bryce *Big Chill *Water Hazard *Hercules *Echo Echo **Ultimate Echo Echo (first appearance) By Nemevoc *Jetray *Psychophagus (first use) *Heatblast (first use) *Diamondhead **Ultimate Diamondhead (first appearance) Trivia *It is officially announced that Death Dragon was actually controlling all the villains in The Darkest Night: Part Two. *Ultimate Diamondhead and Ultimate Echo Echo make their debut appearances. *Nemevoc returns with another episode titled after him. **You called it, Sixef. *Bowman retrieves a vile of some kind for the Director. **It is believed that this is part of his research to help Marissa Harper